The Second Comings
by GwenCooper92
Summary: When a serial killer begins attacking the residents of Woodsboro, Sydney befriends a new girl who is ultimately the only one who can save her, but can she do it . . Follows the plotline of 1st film but with my own scenes and characters added into it
1. New Kids New Killers

Sydney was sat at her desk quietly scribbling something down. Everyone was still reeling about Cacey and Steve's brutal murder. As she looked up she saw the classroom door open and a tall girl walked in. She had never seen her before.

She had long black hair and a flash of electric blue streaking through the underside of her hair. She had piercing matching blue eyes and plump lips.

She stopped at the front of the class next to the teacher. Miss Haydock took a letter off her and announced it to the class.

"Everyone this is Samantha and she's new here, there we go dear take a seat over there" Miss Haydock said pointing at the chair next to Sydney. The girl strided over a bubble of confidence around her. She didn't seem fazed about being a new girl.

Samantha sat down and pulled out her English book.

"Okay then if you could please get on with page 39, chapter 6" Miss Haydock said before sitting back down behind her desk.

"So you're new here" Sydney said making small conversation with the girl. She turned to look at her.

"Uhh yeah, name's Samantha Stafford as you just heard" she said smiling and extending her hand.

"Sydney Prescott" she replied back shaking it lightly. Samantha smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sydney" she said smiling. Her voice sounded strange, she had a strange accent.

"So where'd you come from then, and how did you end up in Woodsboro" Sydney said curiously. The rest of the class were reading quietly.

"Umm Wales, in the United Kingdom, little country next to England" she replied back.

"Ahh you're Welsh, that's why your accent was, if you don't mid me saying odd" Sydney said back chuckling lightly.

"Hey you sound just as weird to me as I do to you" she laughed back. She flicked her fringe out of her face and as she did a small scar appeared just underneath it. Sydney was about to ask how she got it but decided not to pry, she had only known the girl for a few minutes.

"So mind if I ask why you came here" Sydney asked kindly putting the book down.

"New start, me and my friend moved over here, he's currently in Calculus, year our senior" she said back idly flicking through the pages of the book.

"Just you and a friend, no parents, no guardians" Sydney said gobsmacked.

"Yeah, got a house a few streets away" she replied non hesitant.

"Talk about a new start, the otherside of the world" Sydney asked again, she was fascinated with Samantha.

"I had my reasons, so I've told you about me, you tell me about you, only fair and beside's I need to make some friends here and I think I may have made one in you, yes, No" she said confidently grinning widely.

"Yes you have, I'm 17, live a few streets away as well, only child, live with my dad, not on my own, I go out with a boy named Billy Loomis and I think that's the basics" she replied. Sydney didn't know why but she felt drawn to this stranger.

"Nice, oh yes and I am 17 almost 18, take it I'm one of the oldest here" Samantha said sweetly dropping the book on her desk.

"Yeah, think you are, so where exactly do you live" Sydney asked wondering if it was near.

"Umm, 31 Elm street, why" she answered rummaging in her pocket and pulling out a chewing gum.

"Really, I live in 34, that's just up the road from my house, well more like up a country road, only takes about 5 minutes walk down to the estate" Sydney said smiling.

"Cool, do you want one" she said offering a chewing gum to Sydney.

"Oh thank you" she said taking one and popping it in her mouth.

"So what's this book about then" Samantha sighed her eyes flicking over the pages.

" To kill a mockingbird, I'm not sure I haven't really been reading it" Sydney said back looking at her copy.

"Well one hell of a day for me to start school, the day when a couple from this school have been murdered, spooky" Samantha said waving her hands in the air.

"I know, this school has been so quiet today, for once" Sydney yawned stretching her arms.

"Did you know them, the ones who were killed" Samantha asked kindly wanting to know more.

"Yeah, Cacey actually sat right there" Sydney said pointing at Samantha's chair.

Samantha looked at her chair and shuddered.

"Oh good god I feel awkward" she said fidgeting a little.

"Sorry" Sydney said apologetically to the brunette, "Didn't mean to spook you out".

"It's no problem" Samantha replied quietly her eyes still flicking to the chair every so often.

* * *

"So this is my best friend Tatum, Tatum this is Samantha she's new here, and this is Billy my boyfriend" Sydney said pointing at a handsome boy with dirty blonde hair. "This is Stu, Tatum's boyfriend, and this is Randy, guys Samantha" she said as she introduced the lot.

"Call me Sam" she said as she smiled at them all.

"How do you do" Billy said kindly his eyes looking up and down her body. Sydney noticed this but shrugged it off.

She sat down on the edge of the fountain with them.

"So what do you think of this place them" Tatum said turning to look at Sam.

"It's alright, jeez won't those news reporters ever stop" Sam said as she looked at the hordes of Cameras and journalists near the school entrance.

"Nah, they'll be here all day, especially that one, Gale Weather's" Tatum said pointing at a smart woman with short black hair. Samntha noticed Sydney's eyes flash slightly at the woman's name.

"Hey party at Jimmy's place tonight, you wanna come with us" Billy said to Sam. She was sat in between Tatum and Billy.

"Uhh yeah sure, if you don't mind, is it okay if I bring my boyfriend" she asked sweetly her eyes shining.

"That's fine" he said smiling his eyes lingering on her a little longer then they should have.

"Good, you can meet everyone then" Randy said from the corner of the fountain.

Sam was about to speak when her phone began to ring.

_"Hello"_ she asked as she flipped it open.

"_Hey Sam it's me, where are you"_ came a man's voice.

_"I'm over by the fountain, near the main entrance alright babe_" Sam replied happily.

_"Okay I'll be over now, I love you"_ came the boy's voice over the phone.

_"Yeah love you to"_ she grinned down the phone before hanging up.

"Boyfriend" Sydney said grinning.

"Yeah, seems he got lost" she replied chuckling slightly.

"So what nationality are you then you sound different" Stu asked from beside Tatum.

"I'm Welsh, I come from lil ole Wales in the united Kingdom" she said looking at each of them.

"Wow, so you're a long way from home" Billy said draping an arm around Sydney.

"Yep very, but at least I aint on my own" she grinned back.

"Live with your parents do you" Randy said curiously.

"No, me and my boyfriend bought a house over here, it's just us" she said back smoothly. The other's looked at her, mouth agape.

'What" she said looking at them.

"So there's no parents at your house" Stu said shocked from beside Tatum.

"No just me and Tom" she said back laughing slightly at their faces.

"I heard someone say my name" came a soft yet strong voice from behind them. They all turned to see a handsome boy with Dark hair and gorgeous deep brown eyes staring back at them.

" Hey there you are, how was Calculus" Samantha asked as she took his two hands and held them with her own.

"Absolutely shit, but there we are" he grinned back before sitting down in front of her.

"Oh yeah Tom, this is Sydney, Billy, Tatum, Stu, and Randy, and this is my boyfriend Tom" she said her smile broad.

"How you doing man" Billy said extending his hand. Tom took a firm grip of it and shook.

"What's happening here, I heard people had been murdered or something like that" Tom asked Sam curiously.

" Yeah to people from our year, Casey and Steve, completely hollowed out man, gutted like a fish" Stu said.

"Hey Stu didn't you use to date Casey" Sydney asked leaning forward to look at him.

"For about two seconds" Stu said taken aback.

"Before she dumped him for Steve" Randy chipped in laughing.

"I thought you dumped her for me" Tatum said hurt.

"I did, he's full of shit" Stu said back embarrassed.

"You sure you didn't kill them in a jealous rage" Randy mocked almost in hysterics.

" Stu was with me last night Randy" Tatum said her voice rising slightly.

"What, before or after he sliced and diced" Randy replied almost crying with laughter.

"Fuck you, where was you then" Tatum replied challengingly.

"I Tatum Riley was working actually" he said back cheekily knowing he had one up on her.

"Just shut up" she almost screamed at him and he obediently did so.

"Okay, awkward" Sydney sighed as she looked about her eyes lingering on Gale Weather's.

* * *

_So first chapter guys, this follows the plot of the first scream film except I've added some characters in as well as some scenes, but based on the film, review if you liked thanks x_


	2. Parties & People

* * *

"So here's my number, umm we'll be leaving for the party at 8 so be ready, me and Tatum will come and get you" Sydney said handing Samantha a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Okay here's mine" she said as she pulled a slip of paper out of her bag and quickly scribbled her cell and house phone number on it.

"Nice, so we'll see you later yeah" Sydney said grinning.

"Sure, thanks Sydney" Samantha smiled before her and Tom turned around and headed towards their house. Sydney walked off towards her own home slowly.

Her house was large and was surrounded by long lawn. She let herself in and threw her bag down. The house was quiet. Her dad had gone away for the week on a work trip and now she was all alone.

_Great, I'm all alone in my house when there's a serial killer on the loose_ she thought to herself as she sat down on her sofa.

She idly flicked through the channels each channel reporting the incident concerning the two teenagers.

"This is one of the most gruesome murders Woodsboro has ever seen, but not the only one, last year Maureen Prescott was raped and murdered by convicted killer Cotton Weary" the reporter said and a picture of a woman appeared on the screen.

Sydney watched the TV mesmerized by her mother's photo and when she turned her head the same photo was on the table beside her. Tears pricked her eyes and she couldn't listen to the Tv anymore so she turned it off and went upstairs to start getting ready.

* * *

"Hey I should take more time then you getting ready, I'm a girl" Sam shouted into the bathroom as she turned off her straightners.

Tom came out of the bathroom putting the finishing touches on his hair.

"Are you sure your not gay, you spend ours in front of the mirror" she said getting to her feet and walking over to him.

"You know I'm not" he said cheekily as he lifted her up and put her on the bed.

"Hey now, I just did my hair don't bother messing it up" she scolded as she leaned back. He crawled onto the bed his lips touching hers softly.

His tongue skated along her lip asking for entrance to her mouth which she gladly obliged to. She snaked her hand around to the nape of his neck. Things began to get more passionate but the two were interrupted when the door knocked.

"Time to go" she said patting him on the chest and pushing him up.

"Okay come on" he said as the two went down the stairs an opened the door.

* * *

"Hey you guys" Sam said as she stepped out and shut the door behind her locking it.

"Hey, so his house is about two streets away, let's go" Tatum grinned and they walked down the path of the house.

"How did you afford that house, and that car" Sydney said pointing at the Acura Integra R which had been customized. It was orange with a black hood and tinted windows. It had thick silver rims and two massive exhausts.

"My grandparents were pretty rich, when they dies they left their money to me" Sam said as they strolled off down the street.

"Why not to you parents" Tatum asked again.

"Look just leave it now okay" she replied a little bit snappy. Tatum looked taken aback and went quiet.

"So, uhh, who is this Jimmy guy?" Tom asked trying to break the ice.

"He's on the football team" Sydney said.

"Hang on now you have a football team, I didn't know they played football over here" Sam said looking at Tom a confused look on her face.

"American Football Sam, she's mixing it up with Soccer, cause that's what you call it over her, we call soccer football" Tom said laughing. Sam turned a bright red and bowed her head.

The other two girls laughed.

"It's alright an easy mistake" Sydney said patting her on the shoulder.

"Okay I've composed myself, is Billy on the football team, he looks like a quarterback" Sam said curiously.

"Yeah he is the quarterback" Sydney said smiling. Sam grinned. " Oh yeah, I'm good" she chirped happily. The other's laughed again.

"Hey you look like someone who'd be able to play football, why don't you try out" Tatum said to Tom.

"I don't know, I'm a rugby player, don't think I'll be able to follow the rules of American football when I'm used to just smashing people and running with a different ball, an American football is the wrong shaped ball for me unfortunately' he sighed shrugging his shoulder's.

"Rugby, that's hardly played over here" Sydney said to him.

"Damn, oh well" Tom said again pretending to be hurt.

As they rounded a corner music came to their ears. The saw loads of people entering a house and Sam guessed that this must be where the party is.

* * *

Sam went over and got a drink from the table. Her throat hurt as she had been talking so much, everyone was coming up to her and Tom and asking them questions, and she had been repeating herself over and over. She poured the vodka into a cup and chucked it back quickly. It burnt her throat as it went down. As she poured another cup someone stopped beside her. She turned her head and saw Billy standing a little to close for her liking.

"Enjoying" he asked his voice throaty because of the alcohol.

"Yeah, everyone is so nice, a little bit annoying but yeah it's been good, you" she said kindly throwing the drink back again.

"Yeah, god you can really drink" he said impressed by how fast she was drinking and it didn't seem to have an effect on her.

"You know Sidney, she's so lovely" Sam said turning to face him.

"So are you" he said huskily inching closer to her. She moved back slightly.

"Uhh thanks" she stammered. Billy's put his hand on her face and stroked her cheek.

"You know how about me and you go somewhere private" he said eagerly his eyes running all over her.

"I have a boyfriend, you have a girlfriend so no, and I think you've had a bit to much to drink Billy" she said putting the vodka down and going to turn.

As she looked back over her shoulder she saw his eyes flash menacingly. She quickly scampered over to Tom her drink in her hand.

"Hey you alright" he asked pecking her cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" she said, she turned her head and looked at Sydney who was hugging Billy. He rested his head on her shoulder his eyes focused on her.

* * *

"Well we'll see you tomorrow at school yeah" Sydney said drunkenly to Tom and Sam.

"Yeah" Sam slurred as she opened her front door for Sydney and Tatum to leave as Dewey was parked outside to collect them.

"Thanks for tonight guys, it was great, now I better get this one to bed" Tom said as he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist to support her as she was swaying everywhere.

"Okay goodnight" Sydney said and she jumped into the car with Tatum.

* * *

"Right you bed" said Tom as he ushered her up the stairs.

"I'm going" she said as she got into their room and fell straight on the bed.

"I'm gonna get changed and lock up, and by the time I come up I want you asleep okay babe" Tom said as he kissed her head.

"Yeah okay" she mumbled turning over.

Tom left the room and smiled looking at his girlfriend. She had been through so much in the last year. Yet she had stayed strong. When he got that phonecall from the hospital he had never been so scared in his life.

_I still got my girl_ he thought happily before heading back down the stairs to lock the door.

Sam lay snuggled into Tom when she started flinching slightly.

_Images rushed through her head, the blood everywhere, the sound of gunshots and everyone screaming, the crying of children, the pain in her body, her mother's dead eyes boring into her's, her sister screaming in fright._

Sam shot up sweat lacing her brow. Her breathing was heavy and she looked around. Tom lay still asleep the alcohol making sure he didn't wake up and she was thankful for that, she didn't want him fussing her.

She slowly laid back down couching back into his sleeping form. His hand self consciously wrapped around her and pulled her closer. And she knew whilst he was around, she would be safe.

* * *

_**Ooh so what's up with Sam, Billy's a bit cookoo as we all know that anyway, so what will happen tp them all next, chapter 3 be up soon**_


	3. Pshyco Stopping Sam

Sam and Tom pulled up in the Acura integra R. As they did everyone turned to look at the car, the boys whistling at it. The engine roared loudly as did the music.

Sam shut off the engine and the two jumped out of the car. She locked the car and headed over to the fountain where she knew she would find Sydney and the other's.

"Hey Tom, Hey Sam" Billy said as the two approached them.

"Hi Billy" Sam said back an awkward smile on her face, "You alright guys" she asked to the other's.

"No I have a killer headache" Stu said rubbing his temple's.

"And me" Tatum said leaning back on Stu.

"Talk about Killer, did you hear about that girl, umm, Stacey Jones from the year above, found dead at her house, her insides were everywhere, it's that killer again" Billy said looking at each of them.

"What, three people in two days, you guys this is getting serious now" Tatum said quickly.

"Yeah it is" Sydney agreed bowing her head a little. For some reason Sam thought she was missing something.

"So great night last huh" Sam said changing the subject after noticing Sydney's discomfort.

"Yeah it was, could have been better though" Billy said staring at Sam intently. She looked away her eyes gazing at the reporters.

* * *

"Look don't worry about getting on the school bus, I'll give you a lift home from home from now on okay" Sam said as she jumped into the car Tom jumping in next to her.

"Are you sure, I can't expect you to do that" Sydney said hesitating to get in the car.

"Yes I'm sure now get in" Sam scolded and Sydney jumped in the car.

"Why can't I drive for once" Tom said looking at Sam.

"Because you're a shit driver, you drive so slow it's unbelievable" Sam laughed pulling out of the school. Sydney chuckled in the back of the car at the interaction between the two. She remembered when her and Billy were like that.

They drove home in silence no one saying anything.

* * *

"Hey Sam, how about coming over to mine tonight, get a film, blah blah" Sydney offered as she got out of the car.

"Yeah sure, why don't you have Billy and them over tonight while I'm over Sydne's Tom" Sam asked smiling.

"Yeah I might" Tom said back.

"Okay I'll come over in about an hour" Sam told Sydney through the window.

"Okay see you later" she said and watched as Sam pulled away and down the street.

* * *

"Hey" Sam said as Sydney opened the door and let her in.

"Hi, come on in" Sydney smiled and Sam entered the house.

"Nice place" she chirped as she put down the popcorn.

"Thanks, so what's Tom doing tonight" Sydney asked as the two sat down on the sofa.

"He's gone over someone's house, this boy in his year I don't know who he is" Sam said quietly.

"Probably some-" Sydney began but the phone rang.

"_Hello"_ Sydney said down the phone.

"_Hello Sydney"_ came a distorted voice.

_"Hi who is this"_ Sydney asked wearily. She looked over at Sam who now got to her feet and was right next to her listening to the conversation.

_"You tell me"_ the voice said mockingly.

_"I don't know_" Sydney said getting irritated.

_"Scary night, do you like scary movies Sydney"_ the deep voice said.

_"Randy, you jerk, you gave yourself right away now"_ Sydney laughed as did Sam.

_"Does Sam like scary movies"_ the voice asked.

_"They're alright, do you like scary movies, dickhead"_ Sam said down the phone.

_"I like seeing people's insides on the outside"_ the voice said seriously.

The two girls's body's filled with fear.

_"Look who are you"_ Sydney asked her voice filled with dread.

_"The question isn't who am I, the question is where am I"_ the voice said slowly.

_"So where are you"_ Sydney said challengingly.

_"Your front Porch"_ the distorted voice said.

_"Why would you call me from my front porch_" Sydney said down the phone. Sydney looked at Sam, and Sam mouthed, 'I'm going to have a look'.

Sydney nodded to her and watched as she left the room.

_"Well we've called you bluff_" Sydney said as she heard the front door open.

Sam stood outside and looked around. The whole area was deserted. She laughed to herself and walked back into the house bolting up the door.

"No one there" Sam said walking back into the room her back to the door.

_"Good try, bye"_ Sydney said and was about to hang up when the voice screamed down the phone.

_"If you hang up now you'll die just like your mother"_

Sydney stopped dead in her tracks and Sam stiffened from behind her.

_Sydney's mother was dead_ she thought to herself shocked.

_"Do you want to die Sydney, your mother didn't"_ he said again his distorted voice menacing.

_"Just Fuck you"_ she screamed at the man.

_"But don't you want to know where I am"_ he said laughing.

_"I'm in your downstairs cupboard"_ he screeched and as he did a loud crash echoed from the hall and a figure in a black outfit and a ghost mask came running into the room a knife in his hand.

The figure crashed into Sam who went flying to the floor.

"Sydney run" she screamed as she struggled with the masked man. Sydney run and jumped over them as she did the man's hand shot out and gripped her ankle pulling her to the floor.

The figure turned and slammed it's fist into Sam's face. He reached for the knife which had skidded across the floor. He pulled his hand back and wrapped his hands tightly around her throat.

"Sydney go now" Sam choked out and Sydney ran towards the front door as she almost undid the bolt the man sprinted around the corner and crashed into. The knife swung dangerously by Syd's face. The figure rushed into her and she slammed to the floor. He jumped on top of her and she screamed loudly.

Her instincts kicked in and she turned and thrashed and twisted until finally her hand connected with the figure's hand. He rolled off her and she took this opportunity to run.

She flew up the stairs and as she did she looked to her side. Sam was on her back blood covering her face.

She ran around the corner the costumed man swiping the knife at her heels. She ran into her room and slammed the door. She then opened her cupboard door, jamming the bedroom one.

It flew open as far as it could and the costumed man swiped and slashed. Sydney typed madly at her computer. She was contacting the police.

"Ahh" came a scream and she saw the figure fly from the front door.

Sam slammed her fist into the man's face. She grabbed a nearby Vase and it crashed across his head. He headbutted Sam and she flew backwards clutching her head in pain. She swayed on the spot until her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. The figure sprinted off down the stairs.

Sydney was stood in her room everything was quiet.

"Sam" she called out. No one answered. She backed away and as she did she jumped in fright as Billy's head popped through the window.

"Syd, are you okay, I heard screaming and the door was locked" he said as she hugged him tightly. Just as she did a small black cell phone fell from Billy's pocket.

She looked down at it in horror.

"No, no" she screamed and ran out of her room.

"Syd, Syd what's wrong" Billy yelled running after her. She flew down the stairs and ripped the front door open and as she did she came face to face with Dewey. She fell forward tears in her eyes and Dewey wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"I didn't do it" Billy yelled as they handcuffed him and put him in the back of a police car.

Sydney and Sam were sat in the back of the ambulance.

"Ahh' Sam grumbled as the paramedics cleaned the blood off her blood soaked face. A deep gash went across her temple and her lip was split wide open in two places.

"You alright Syd" Sam said her voice hoarse. Her neck was beginning to bruise.

"Yeah, thanks to you, if you hadn't been there Sam, I'd probably be dead" she said slowly. Her body shook uncontrollably as sobs racked her small frame.

"Shh come here" Sam cooed and wrapped an arm around Sydney's shoulders. Sydney rested her head on Sam's shoulder and the sobs subsided.

"Jesus, Sam are you okay" said Tom as he came skidding over to the ambulance.

"Yeah, looks worse than it is babe" she said her voice croaky.

"You okay Sydney" he asked turning to Sydney.

"Yeah, thanks to Sam' Sydney said quietly. She fell into a world of her own and didn't realize that she was being ushered over to Sam's car until she was sat in it.

Sam and Sydney were sat in the back with Tom driving.

"Where are we going" Sydney said here eyes never leaving the windows.

"The police station, they wanna ask you two some questions, that's all" Tom said from the front.

"How you feeling" Sam said as she clasped her hand around Sydney's.

"He brought up my mom, my mom's murderer is in prison, why would he say that" she cried her hand tightening around Sam's.

"Because he knew it would get your attention, he knew it would keep you on the line" Sam reassured. Looks like she had something else in common with Sydney.

* * *

"We're searching his phone records at the moment Miss Prescott" Sherriff Burke assured putting a hand on Sydney's shoulder.

Sam was sat next to her a hand to her head. The gash had been stitched up but blood was still dried to her face where the paramedic hadn't finished.

"Here's an aspirin for you Miss Stafford" Dewey said handing her aspirin and some water.

"Thanks" she said taking them quickly and washing them down with the water.

"Hey Syd do you wanna stay with me and Tatum" Dewey said kneeling down next to her.

"Thanks Dewey, but I don't want to put nothing on you" Sydney said looking at Dewey.

"You can stay with us if you want" Sam said from beside her.

Sydney pondered it for a moment. After tonight she did feel safer with Sam then she would with anyone else.

"Are you sure" Sydney said her eyes wide.

"Sure, it's no problem, right Tom" Sam said looking at her boyfriend.

"Of course not" he said kindly smiling at Sydney.

"Come on let's go shall we" Sam said getting to her feet slowly.

"Dewey take them out the back way, so the reporters can't get a hold of them" Sherriff Burke said and he nodded and led the other's out.

* * *

They walked out of the side door and down an alley when suddenly a microphone was thrust into Sydney's face.

"Some night Sydney are you alright" Gale said Sydney stared at her her eyes cold. Their eyes met in a familiar gaze.

"Back off" Sam said from beside Sydney.

"What happened" Gale asked brushing off Sam

"She is not going to answer your questions, just leave us alone" Sam said again her voice rising, the camera had panned to her now.

"It's okay Sam, she's just doing here job right Gale?"

"That's right" Gale responded pushing the mic closer to Sydney.

"How's the book" Sydney asked her fist clenching.

"It'll be out later this year" Gale replied wondering where this conversation was going.

"I'll look for it" Sydney said sarcastically trying not to lose her temper.

"I'll send you a copy" Gale said, but before she could do anything Sydney's fist came flying into her face knocking her backwards.

"Woah Syd" Sam said although she was laughing inside. Sydney felt satisfied. Gale had that coming.

* * *

The three were sat in the downstairs living room, Sydney, Sam, and Tom. The TV was on quietly. Sam and Sydney were sat on the big couch whilst Tom sat on the leather armchair.

"Do you want anything, a drink, some food" Sam asked nicely. Her face had swollen on the side and her eyes and temple were a deep purple as was the cut on her lip.

"Can I have a glass of water please" Sydney replied.

"Sure, baby you want anything" Sam said to Tom.

He shook his head, "No thanks babe". Sam slinked off into the kitchen. The phone next to Tom began to ring, Sydney jumped so he quickly answered it.

_"Hello"_ he asked.

_"Hey is Sydney there"_ the voice said.

_"Yeah who is this"_ Tom asked back.

_"Her dad"_ the man said.

_"Sydney it's your dad"_ Tom said handing the phone to Sydney. She took it off him quickly.

_"Dad"_ she practically yelled down the phone.

_"Hello Sidney"_ said that familiar distorted voice.

_"Noooo"_ she screamed. Sam came sliding around the corner an icebag in her hand.

_"Aww poor boyfriend Billy, an innocent guy doesn't stand a chance with you does he"_ the voice snarled down the phone.

_"Leave me the fuck alone"_ she screamed again.

_"Looks like you pointed the finger at the wrong man again Sydney"_ the voice said cruelly.

_"Who are you"_ she cried.

_"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough. I promise. Oh and tell Sam I said Hi, hope she liked my little souveniers"_ he said.

_"Screw you"_ Sam yelled and with that the man clicked the phone off.

Sydney was stood there breathing heavily. Sam's face had flushed red. How dare he ring her home.

* * *

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school today Syd, why don't you and Sam stay here" Tom said as he threw on his jacket.

"No offence Tom but I'd really rather be around people you know" Sydney said draining the dregs of her tea.

"Your choice" he answered picking up his bag.

"Hun, you ready" he called up the stairs. Footsteps could be heard and Sam was hurrying down the stairs.

"No matter how much make up I put on, I can't hide that fucking bruise, now the stitches I know I can't hide but look" she said pointing at her eyes and temple. The bruise was now an angry blue and yellow and white stitches skirted along the deep gash on her head. Her lip was fat and it disrupted her speech slightly.

"Oh babe,don't worry, you look fine" he reassured stroking her hair.

Sydney was flicking through the TV channels when suddenly a new reporter came up,

_"Two girls escaped a brutal attack last night as the Woodboro killer striked again, Samatha Stafford and Sydney Prescott the daughter of Maureen Prescott who last year was tortured, raped and brutally murdered by convicted killer Cotton Weary, were attacked at Miss Precott's home. It seems the two received minor injuries and the police are currently holding Sydney Prescott's long term boyfriend Billy Loomis"._

Sydney turned off the TV and sighed to herself.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mam Sydney" Samantha sighed also putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's alright I thought I'd got over it, but now, it just brought it all back" she said her voice cracking.

"Hey come on, let's go to school" Sam replied as the three slowly left the house.

* * *

**So the chain of events have begun, what next, chp 4 be up soon**


	4. Threats & Threateners

Whilst on their way to school Sydney's phone began to ring.

_"Hello"_ she said wearily down the phone.

_"Hey Sydney, it's Tatum, how are you"_ came Tatum's high pitched voice.

_"I'm alright thanks, why did you call, I'll be at school soon"_ Sydney asked curiously.

_"My brother wants to talk to you, I'll see you later"_ Tatum said before passing the phone over to Dewey.

_"Hey Syd" came Dewey's child like voice._

_"Hey Dewey, Tatum said you wanted to talk to me"_ she replied wondering why he wanted to speak to her.

_"Yeah Syd it's about Billy, he's been released, his cell record was clean. He didn't make those phonecalls"_ Dewey said down the phone. Sydneys body froze up.

_"Somebody called me Dewey, I wouldn't make it up"_ Sydney said her voice straining.

_"I know Syd, we're checking all cellular accounts in the county, we'll find him"_ Dewey reassured.

_"I hope so, I got another phone call again last night"_ Sydney said slowly.

_"What, what did he say"_ Dewey asked wanting to know what was said.

_"Just threats, it's okay though, I haven't heard from him since"_ she replied.

_"Alright I'll speak to you later Syd, look after yourself"_ Dewey said before hanging up.

They pulled into the school parking lot and Sydney stared out the window. Reporters lined the entrance.

Tom got out of the car and Sam shut off the engine. She looked back and saw that Sydney didn't seem so sure about getting out.

"It's only school Syd, we can go back to mine if you want" she asked looking over her shoulder at Sydney.

Sydney forced herself out of the car, keeping her head down to avoid the reporters but it proofs fruitful as a microphone is shoved into her face.

"How does it feel to be almost brutally murdered" the reporter chimed eagerly.

"Come on Syd" Sam said pulling Sydney alongside her.

"Samantha how does it feel to have such a close brush with death" another reporter yelled thrusting her mic into Sam's face.

"Get out of my face right now" seethed Sam her blood boiling.

As they got through the hoards of reporters with the help of Tom, Sydney turned and saw Gale Weather's sat at her van putting make up over what seemed to be a bruise. She headed on over.

"That's close enough" Gale said holding her arm out.

"I'm not here to fight you" Sydney said holding her arms up.

"Stay back" Gale said again getting to her feet.

"I want to talk to you" Sydney said smoothly.

"Kenny, get the camera" Gale snapped and the large man grabbed his camera.

"Off the record, no camera's" Sydney pleaded.

"Forget it" Gale snarled whilst turning on her microphone.

"You owe me" Sydney snapped.

"I owe you shit" Gale replied just as nastily.

"But you owe my mother" Sydney replied back. Sam and Tom stood just behind her watching the interaction intently.

"Your mother's murder was last year's hottest court case, so somebody was gonna write a book about it" Gale answered quickly.

"And it had to be you with your lies and bullshit theories" Sydney said her voice rising slightly. She advanced on Gale.

"What's your problem, you've got what you wanted, Cotton Weary is in jail, their gonna kill him, my book isn't gonna change that" Gale swiped.

"Do you still think he's innocent" Sydney asked. What the killer had told her on the phone was still bugging her. His voice was still ringing in her ears.

"He's been convicted, you put him away, it doesn't matter what I think now" Gale answered her interest peaking.

"You know during the trial, you did all those stories about me, calling me a liar" Sydney sighed looking about.

"I think you falsely accused the wrong person, yes" Gale replied back confidently.

"Have you spoke to him" Sydney asked quietly. She just didn't know what to believe anymore.

'Many times" Gale replied smoothly. _Where are you going with this Sydney_ she thought to herself.

"Has he changed his story".

"Not one word, yeah he admits with sleeping with your mother, but denies killing her".

"Well he's lying, she wouldn't touch him with a barge pole, he raped her, he butchered her, my mother's blood was all over that coat" Sydney answered tears pricking at her eyes.

"He was drunk, and he left his coat at your house, after your mother seduced him" Gale said forcefully.

"I saw him leaving wearing it" Sydney said her blood boiling.

"No you saw someone wearing it" Gale spat back.

Sydney paused. She didn't even know what to think about anything anymore "No Cotton murdered my mother" Sydney almost yelled in frustration.

Gale notices how Sydney hesitated at saying this and her face lights up.

"You're not so sure anymore are you Sydney" she said quickly.

Sydney began to panic, she couldn't let Gale see that she was having doubts. Thankfully Sam came to he rescue.

"Nice bruise, you know I think that look suits you" Samantha said cockily.

Gale looked over at her and scowled.

"I could say the same thing" Gale said before turning back to look at Sidney. "The killer is still on the loose isn't he, these murder's are related" Gale practically sang.

"Sorry I mangled you face" Sydney said before quickly turning and shuffling off with Sam and Tom.

She ignored Gale's calls of come back and kept on walking.

* * *

As Sam and Tom and Sydney walked across the campus lawn Tatum came running up to them and grabbed Sydney pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank god you're alright" she chirped taking in their appearances. She looked at Sam and winced.

"Ouch that looked like it hurt, how are you" she asked Sam.

"I'm fine thanks Tatum and yes it did hurt, and it stings like a bitch" she replied back.

Sydney was looking around at everyone. _What if one of them was the killer_. They were watching her, stalking her.

"Hey Syd, it's okay your at school, no one can hurt you" Tatum cooed looking at her scared friend.

"But if it wasn't Billy, then who was it, what if he's here right now" Sydney said her eyes looking around again.

"Look Syd serial killers are smart, they pre meditate everything, how stupid would it be to attack you in school" Tatum sighed falling in step with the three.

"He promised me he'd be back" Sydney croaked.

"I won't let him near you Syd, you saw last night I put up a pretty good fight, he won't touch you" Sam reassured.

"Wait, what" Tatum said looking at Sam.

"She got in a fight with him to buy me some time, she did put up a really good fight" Sydney said looking at Sam.

"So your like a hero" Tatum said smiling.

"I was just doing what anyone would do if they were in my position" Sam said trying to play the incident down.

" Oh and Syd I wouldn't put much stock in a psycho's promise" Tatum said logically.

Sydney just nodded her eyes getting drawn to a figure behind Tatum. It was him.

Sydney began to panic and she backed away and turned only to run into another ghostface. She spun on the spot her heart pounding, then laughter filled her ears as the two people burst out laughing. They were about to run away when someone tackled one of them.

Tom ran into one of the students tackling him to the floor and ripped off The mask.

"You idiot, what kind of sick joke is that" he screamed. The boy flinched and looked as if he was trying to push himself into the ground away from Tom.

"Tom come on, leave him" Sam said pulling him off the boy.

"Play a stunt like that again, and I will hit you harder" Tom threatened and the boy run off.

"Jerks" Tatum muttered as she walked up the stairs with the other's.

"Maybe I should have listened to you, I shouldn't be here" Sydney uttered to Tom.

"You did what you wanted to do, don't worry, they won't bother you again" Tom said putting his big hand on her shoulder.

Sydney looked over at the main entrance and saw Billy walking over to his locker, Stu tagging behind.

"Shit what is he doing here" Sam said as she closed her locker.

"I bet he's pissed off" Sydney grumbled. She didn't have the head for him today.

"Just ignore him okay, we had every reason to do what we did yeah" Sam said trying to reassure Sydney.

"Oh god he's coming over here" Sydney whined also closing her locker.

"Hi Syd can we talk" Billy said his face and voice solemn. He looked at Sam and studied her face.

Sydney was stood there in shock. She couldn't even look at him.

"Look I think's its best you leave us alone today alright Billy" Sam said her back straightening. He stared at her and she stared at him back. Her piercing blue eyes burnt into his brown eyes.

"You know if I was accused of carving up two people, I'd take the chance to skip school" Tatum said standing in front of Sydney.

"Tatum, go easy he didn't do it" Stu said backing up his friend.

"I'm not to sure" Sam said her eyes never leaving Billy's.

Sydney took this opportunity to leave. She ran down the hall, Billy not far behind her.

"Stay away from her Billy" Sam yelled as the bell rang.

Sydney hurried down the corridor when suddenly someone came out from around the corner and slammed into her, she fell backwards but didn't hit the floor as someone caught her fall.

"Jesus Christ" she muttered as the person lifted her to her feet.

"Hey, hey it's just me" Billy cooed his hands not leaving her shoulders.

Sydney took a step back away from him.

"Oh come on, you don't still think it's me do you" Billy sighed rubbing a hand across his head.

"No" she said hesitantly. "No I don't' but someone was there Billy, someone tried to kill me and Sam" she her voice low.

"The police said that I scared him off, Sydney it wasn't me" he replied his eyes studying her's.

"I know, he called again, at Sam's house" Sydney answered loosening up a bit.

"See it couldn't have been me, I was in jail" he said forcefully.

"Please I'm so sorry, please understand" Sydney began but was cut off by Billy.

"Understand what Sydney, that I have a girlfriend who would rather accuse me of being psychopathic killer, than touch me" he snapped.

"You know that's not true" Sydney said just as forceful.

"Then what the hell is it, is it someone else" Billy asked calming down.

"No" Sydney answered her heart beating fast.

"Come on please don't tell me it's the sex thing, am I being to pushy with you" Billy said his voice softening.

"No it's me, I'm still adjusting to life about my mom" Sydney muttered quietly. barely loud enough for Billy to hear her.

"It's been a year Syd" Billy replied.

"Tomorrow, one year tomorrow actually" Sydney said back her anger beginning to flare. It took every bit of her to calm down.

"Look when are you gonna move on, when my mom and dad split i just accepted it, I think you should do the same" he said his voice cold.

"Your parents split up Billy, your mom moved down the road, your mom isn't in a coffin six feet under the fucking ground" she almost screamed. Thank god the students had gone to lesson.

"You should still move on" Billy uttered to her.

She stalked off away from him but then quickly turned on her heels to stare at him.

"You know, I'm glad you're doing so well Billy, truly I am, but some of us aren't as perfect, some of us are just trying to hold on" Sydney said and she ran off down the corridor.

* * *

Sam was stood leaning against one of the sinks. She could hear two girls talking to each other through their stalls. But her interest peaked up when they started talking about her.

"And that new girl, I don't believe her and Sydney were attacked, I think they're doing it for attention" the girl said bitchily.

"I don't think so, have you seen her face, it was pretty smashed up" the other girl replied.

"Maybe they did it to each other, I mean Sydney has got some issues" the first girl said.

Sam had now turned to face the stalls her blood bubbling dangerously.

"You know I always thought Sydney was a slut, just like her mom" the same girl added on.

"You're evil" the other girl answered.

"Oh come on, everyone knows her mom was the village bike" she said cruelly.

"I got to say mind that new guy, Tom, he's so hot" the other girl said.

"Shame he's with that other slut, she walks around like she owns the place, she's only been here a few days, maybe we should take her down a peg" came the other one.

"Yeah oh have you seen that freaky scar on her head by her temple" the second girl said.

"No, I'll make sure to have a look for that before I put her head down the toilet" the first one said flushing the toilet.

Sam was stood against the sinks smiling. _They've had it now._

The first girl came out of her stall and stopped in shock, she hadn't expected to see Sam standing there. The toilet flushed again and the other girl came out. Typical Sam thought, cheerleaders.

"Uhh, hi Sam" the first one said.

"Hi" Sam said simply before lunging forward and took a fistful of her peroxide blonde hair.

"Ahh" she screamed as Sam pushed her into the cubicle.

The other girl a brunette came up behind Sam to hit. Sam merely kicked her foot out behind her and into the girls waist. She flew backwards and hit her head on the sink knocking her out.

"If I was you I'd be careful about who you fucking talk about, and where they might be at that time" Sam spat as she smacked the girls head in a rage against the toilet.

"I'm sorry" the girl cried in pain.

"You said you were gonna put my head down the toilet, well you were wrong. I'm gonna put your head down there" Sam said and she flushed the toilet and stuck the blonde's head down there.

"I didn't mean it" she screeched as she came up from under the water. Sam yanked her out of the cubicle and threw her up against the wall gripping her tightly.

"So you didn't mean what you said about Sidney huh, she is one of the tidiest girl's in this school, you are one of the fucking lowlifes who don't have anything better to do that laugh at people's misfortune. She watched her mom get butchered, do you think she wanted to see that" Sam screamed her face blood red.

The girl shook her head side to side swiftly in fear.

"Well there we are, now you tell anyone about this and next time your will be down the fucking toilet period, understand" she said slamming the girls back against the wall again.

"Yeah, no problem" she stuttered out. Sam let her go and she ran over to her friend who was now slowly getting to her feet.

"That goes for both of you" she said pointing at the two. Sam turned and stalked out of the toilet's throwing her bag on her back.

* * *

Sydney was In the toilets at the other end of the building. Her hands wrapped tightly on the edge of the sink. She heard water dripping and it was beginning to really bug her.

"Sidney" she heard someone say, barely above a whisper.

Sidney looked around, there was no one there._ It's just your imagination, that's all_ she thought to herself.

"Sidney" the voice called again a little louder. Her body froze, _it was him, she knew that cold voice anywhere._

"Is someone there" she said slowly eyeing up her possible exits.

"It's me Sydney" the voice said again.

Sydney knelt down and looked under the stalls, _where was he?._ As she went to get back up she saw a pair of black boots jump down from the toilet.

Sydney bolted for the door just as the cubicle door swung open and ghostface appeared.

She almost got past him when she slipped on the wet floor. But it seemed that was the best thing that could have happened as she slid under the sinks and stopped just on front of the door. The man slammed into the sink and then quickly swung his hand for her. She pushed herself out of the door running madly.

As she sprinted around the corner she ran into someone knocking her and the other person off their feet.

She looked up breathless to see Sam pushing herself to her feet.

"Syd are you okay, what's wrong" Sam asked pulling her up.

"He's here Sam, he chased me in the girls toilet, I just got away from him" she said tears falling from her eyes her hands griping Sam's arms tightly.

"Shh it's okay, come here" Sam said pulling Sydney to her. Sydney was shaking uncontrollably her breathing heavy.

* * *

_"Your attention please. Due to the recent events that have occurred and until it comes to a resolve—effective immediately--all classes are suspended until further notice. The Bayboro Police Dept. has also asked me to announce a city wide curfew beginning at 6 o'clock PM. I repeat..."_ came Mr Himbry's voice over the P.A.

Several cheers could be heard from the students as they all began to leave the school grounds.

"Syd calm down, it was just some sick bastard playing a prank" Tatum said as she emptied her locker.

"It was him, I know it" she whispered back still shocked. Tatum looked at Sam who was standing behind Sydney.

Sydney had her head down so she didn't see Tatum mouth _' Do you think it was him'_ to Sam. Sam shrugged, '_I don't know, maybe'_ she mouthed back.

Tatum looked away from Sam at Sydney again.

"Right your not aloud to go around this school alone again okay, you pee, I pee, got it" Tatum said smiling.

Sydney just nodded.

"Is this not cool or what" came Stu's voice as he appeared next to Tatum. "Hey Syd, what happened" he asked thoughtfully.

"Stu just drop it" Tatum said slapping him on the arm.

"Well whatever you said, the student body council thanks you" he grinned.

"And to celebrate this early spring break, I propose a party at my house tonight" Stu beamed happily.

"This could be good, shall we" Tatum said looking at Sydney, then Sam and then Tom.

"I don't know" Sydney said slowly.

"Come on, I think it'll be good, you might be able to forget about it for the night" Sam said kindly.

"Remember Syd, safety in numbers" Stu added still smiling.

"Yeah alright whatever" Sydney said giving in.

"Good how we gonna get there" Tatum said looking around.

"I can give you a lift, I won't be drinking because of the tablets I have to take for my concussion" Sam said looking at them.

"Cool, thanks" Tatum said cheerily.

"No problem" she smiled back. The five began to walk out of the school doors when suddenly Sam's bag was pulled off her shoulder. The other's walked off not noticing. When Sam turned around to see who it was, she was shocked to see Billy standing there with it in his hand.

"You could have just asked to talk to me, not pull my bag off my shoulder oh so conspicuously" Sam said sarcastically. The corridors were empty and Billy stood there staring at her for a minute before leaning forward. She moved back but he was faster. He put his lips by her ear and whispered.

"I know your past" he said quietly. Sam's body stiffened and her eyes largened in shock.

"Course you do" she answered as calmly as she could calling his bluff.

"I'll make you a little deal, meet me at the back of Stu's house sometime tonight, and maybe we could strike a deal, I won't tell anyone about your little secret, if you do something for me" he said his hand stroking her arm. She shuddered and ripped away from him hurrying down the steps.

"Don't forget now, you don't want to be talked about all spring break" he called laughing to himself evilly. Sam hurried over to her car and jumped in.

"Where've you been" Tom asked from next to Sam.

"Left something in my locker" she said hurriedly, maybe a little bit to hurriedly.

"Are you sure, Sam, you're looking a little pale" Sydney said from the back looking at Sam.

"Look I said I'm fine" she snapped over her shoulder. Sydney flinched as if she had been slapped.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm sorry" she sighed before turning on the engine and pulling off.

* * *

**So long chapter guys, the party starts here next chapter.**


	5. Sex & Stabbings

"Come on hurry up, we got to go and pick Tatum up now munn" Tom yelled up the stairs to Sam and Sydney.

"Okay we'll be there now" Sam called putting her straightners down.

"How do you do it" Sydney asked from the bed.

"Do what" Sam asked back turning them off.

"We were both attacked last night, you were hurt worse then me, how aren't you scared" Sydney asked. The question had been bugging her all day.

"Sydney, would it shock you if I said I am scared, seriously I am, but I live for the minute, that was yesterday, I'm thinking about today, and when he comes back for us, cause he will come back, then we'll get to that when we do" Sam said back turning to face her.

"I know how clichéd this may sound, but honestly you are my hero, and not just because of what you did, your sheer strength is incredible, I wish I had your strength" Sydney sighed her head bowing slightly.

"I'm not as strong as you think you I am Syd, I was, not long ago, at a point where I thought there was no escape, I know how you feel, I know what it's like to lose someone, to lose people" Sam said her voice breaking slightly.

"What do you mean" Sydney asked looking at Sam. She was on the brink of tears.

Sam was about to respond when Tom stuck his head in through the doorway.

"Come on" he groaned and Sam got up quickly.

Sydney was sat there for a second longer, pondering on the note they had ended their conversation on.

_What happened to you Sam_ she thought to herself before hurrying down the stairs after the other two.

* * *

"Your such a lap dog, I mean come on Billy's got killer written all over his forehead" Randy said to Stu as they stood by his front door waiting for the other's to arrive.

"Then why did the police let him go" Stu challenged sticking up for his friend.

"Because they obviously don't watch the movies, I swear this is like prom night revisited" Randy said seriously.

"Why would he want to kill his girlfriend" Stu said as he watched headlights ascend on the horizon.

"There's always a stupid bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend. It appeals to your audience" Randy replied shaking his head.

"So what's Billy's reason" Stu asked curiously.

"Maybe she wouldn't have sex with him" Randy said twitching his eyebrow.

"Shut up Randy, I think her father did it, they can't find his ass anywhere" Stu answered.

"Maybe he's dead, he'll end up appearing somewhere soon, eyes gone or some weird shit like that" Randy answered looking around.

"Nah I doubt it Randy" Stu said laughing.

"No for all we know Billy could be planning his next hunting expedition right now" Randy said seriously once more.

But as he said this Billy popped out behind him. Randy turned around and jumped.

"How do we know your not the killer" Billy said challengingly.

"Oh hi, Billy" he choked out. _Shit shit I'm busted I'm gonna die I'm gonna die_ he thought to himself.

"What if you're movie freaked mind lost it's reality button huh" Billy said threateningly.

Randy laughed nervously.

"You're right, if this were a movie I'd probably be prime suspect" Randy said going along with it.

"What would your motive be" Stu asked.

"It's 1995, motives are incidental" Randy replied simply.

* * *

"Nice place" Sam chimed looking at the house. It was in the middle of nowhere.

Music was blaring form the house and several students were out on the front porch dancing and drinking and anything else they thought of doing.

"Let's go have some fun" Tatum said from next to Sydney hopping out of the car.

"Yeah let's" Sydney said to herself.

"You know, I feel so special pulling up to this house in that car" Ttaum said looking back at the Integra.

Sam and Tom smiled widely.

"Thanks Tatum" the both said the same time as they entered the house.

"Hey Syd, I heard what happened are you alright" Randy said as she walked through the door.

"Yeah fine thanks Randy" she said back to her friend.

"Good, so you gonna loosen up tonight, I think you need to after the last few days huh" he asked still smiling.

"Yeah hopefully" she said back putting on the largest false smile she could bare.

* * *

They were all sat there talking amongst themselves when Dewey walks in Gale Weather's not far behind him.

"What is she doing here" Tatum said glaring at Gale.

"She's with me, I'm checking everythings okay" Dewey answered staring at his sister.

"Well you did Doofus, so leave now, and take your media muff with you" Tatum spat nastily at her brother.

"Tatum go get me a beer babe" Stu said trying to get Tatum away from Gale.

"What am I the fucking Beer wench" she said and stalked from the room.

"Nice set of books you got here" Gale said whilst unbeknownst to the other's she had slipped a small camera in between them.

"Thanks they're my dads" Stu said grinning.

Sam slipped past everyone and out into the back garden, a few students were out there but none took much notice.

Sam rounded the corner and found Billy leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Well you showed" he said lifting his head up.

"Look stop bullshitting you know nothing about me" Sam said her posture strong. Billy smiled and pushed himself from the wall stopping just in front of her.

"Are you sure, are you really sure Peyton" Billy said quietly an evil grin on his face. Her body froze over, he really knew.

"That's my first name, but I've always gone by Samantha, so what exactly are you gonna prove by saying that" she said her eyes narrowing.

"Oh I know a lot more" he said as he inched closer his face centimeters from her.

"Okay now you've gone way over the line of obsession, checking me out on the internet, you sick fuck" Sam spat at him nastily.

"Ha, talk about checking you out, that deal, now I haven't slept with anyone in months, and I really need a release, maybe with you, remember do this and I ain't gonna say nothing, but don't and I will" Billy said threateningly.

"You make me sick" Sam said and turned to walk off. Billy gripped her arm tightly and yanked her back.

"I always get what I want" he snarled evilly.

"Well not this time" she said and yanked her arm out of his grasp. As she walked away a hand clamped across her mouth and dragged her back. She thrashed as much as she could but to no avail.

Billy spun her around. She looked in his eyes and they were clouded with coldness. Before she could do anything else she felt a piercing pain in her stomach. Her hand shot to her abdomen and she felt the hot red liquid treacle through her finger's.

She gripped onto Billy as she fell to the floor. He shrugged her off and she lay on her back. She was in to much pain to even scream.

"You should have given me what I wanted" he said before plunging it into her abdomen again. He looked down on her grinning madly. His foot came out and crashed into her head bursting open the stitches. Blood poured from the wound and the force sent her onto her front.

"And maybe this wouldn't have happened" he said his foot kicking her head once more. Sam felt dizzy and stars danced across her eyes.

She tried to push herself up and as she got onto her hands and knees, his foot crashed into her ribs sending her back down to the floor.

"I'm gonna make you die a slow and very painful death" he said as he leant down placing his lips next to his ear. She couldn't scream, she couldn't respond, she was helpless and she hated it. The last thing she saw before the darkness overcame her was Billy standing there, wiping off the blade.

* * *

"Hey you seen Sam anywhere" Tom asked Sydney.

"No I haven't actually, you stay here I'm gonna have a look" Sydney said before getting to her feet and out of the room. Just as she walked past the front door Billy jumped out and scared her and Stu.

"Jesus christ Billy, you scared me" Sydney said her heart still beating hard in her chest.

"Yo dude what you doing here" Stu said looking at his mate.

"I was wondering if Syd and I could talk" Billy said hopefully looking at Sydney.

"If Tatum see's you, she'll draw blood" Sydney said knowing what her friend was like.

"You can go up to my parents room, too talk, or whatever else" Stu said with a wink. Sydney just glared at him and took Billy's hand and led him up the staircase.

Randy walked past frowning.

"What's he doing here" he sighed watching the two disappear up the staircase.

"He came to make up" Stu said to his crushed friend.

"There goes my chance with Syd" he whined his head lowering.

"Like you even had one" Stu chuckled before shutting the front door.

* * *

"So you wanted to talk" Sydney said as the two sat down on the bed.

"Look I'm sorry Syd, I've been a selfish shit, I'm so sorry" Billy said apologetically.

"No Billy I'm the one who's been selfish and self absorbed with my post traumatic stress" she said putting her hand on his.

"You can't help it" Billy said to her a sad look on her face.

"I think in some weird analytical way, I'm gonna turnout just like her, the bad seed or summin'' she sighed bowing her head.

:Don't say that" Billy said supportively.

"I wanna let go, I do" she whimpered to him. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Shh everything's gonna be okay, I promise you" he said nibbling her neck tenderly.

He pulled his head back and she leaned in and kissed him hard. Her hands trailed his chest and she pulled his shirt from over his head.

"Are you sure" Billy said breathlessly.

"Yeah" she said her eyes sexually charged. Billy smiled as he pushed her down onto the bed.

* * *

"Look here it comes, splat" Randy cried with enthusiasm as the blood squirted onto the screen. Tom laughed at his attitude. Still no sign of Sam or Sydney. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

It rang for ages but she didn't answer. _Come on Sam where the hell are you_ he said worriedly.

* * *

**So Sam's down next chapter up soon.**


	6. The Attic & The Window

"Bye guys" Stu said as he waved the teens goodbye.

"Christ I can't believe what happened to Principal Himbry" Randy said leaning against the door frame as Stu closed the door.

"I know, jeez" Stu replied not that shocked.

"I'm gonna watch the rest of the movie" Randy said near drunk slinking back into the living room.

"Hey Stu have you seen Sam anywhere she's been gone hours" Tom said his voice laced with worry.

"No sorry" Stu said before slowly making his way up the stairs. Tom had enough and decided to go look for her. He walked around towards the kitchen and out the back door.

As he rounded around a dark corner his foot caught on something and when he looked at what he tripped on he saw Sam's body lying there motionless.

"Sam" he cried sliding down next to her.

* * *

"Who did you call" Sydney asked Billy as she buttoned up her shirt. Billy was sat on the floor putting on his shoes.

"My dad" he said casually not looking up.

"No Sheriff Burke called your dad" Sydney said looking at him suspiciously.

"You still don't think it was me do you" Billy grumbled getting to his feet.

"No, it's just that would have been a very clever way to throw me off track. Using your one phone call to call me so I wouldn't think it was you" Sydney said back slowly as she too got to her feet.

"What do I have to do to prove to you I'm not a killer" he sighed and as he moved forward the balcony doors swung open and ghostface appeared.

"Billy look out" she screamed and as Billy turned to see who was there a blade was plunged into his stomach. The killer raises the blade again and slams it into Billy's chest. Blood spatters across Sydney's face and hysterical sobs rack her body.

Billy rotated blood covering his white shirt and outstretched his hand for her. And as she extended her's he fell to the ground lifeless.

Sydney looked up at the killer and saw him cleaning off his blade. He lunged forward for her and as he did she took off like a rocket leaping over the bes and bolting it out the door.

She ran out the room Billy's blood covering her as ghostface chased her dangerously close. She feels a hand clasping her collar but she tears away from him ripping the back of her jacket.

She grips a hold of the door knob next to her and swings it shut locking it. She can hear the man pounding on it hard. She flicked the light on and took in her surroundings. There was a small window, or the attic.

_No fucking way am I going up the attic_ she thought to herself running to the window and opening it only to find that it's locked from the other side.

_Shit._

* * *

Dewey and Gale were walking down the country lane slowly Dewey shining his flashlight all around. Suddenly cars veered behind them and without thinking he pushed Gale out of the way and threw himself down behind her. They lay in the ditch taking in their surroundings.

"What the hell is that" Gale said pointing at a long car hidden in the trees.

"That's Neil Prescott's car, quick we have to get back up to the house" Dewey said taking off back up the road.

* * *

Randy was sat completely drunk screaming at the television.

"Look behind you Jamie" he cried. Unbeknownst to him if he looked behind he would she the ghost figure hovering behind knife raised.

Kenny was sat in the newsvan his heart pounding. He watched as the figure raised it's knife.

"Shit the kid needs help" he said and opened the van door. But before he could even take a step out a blade slashed through the air and across his jugular.

* * *

Sidney ran up the attic stairs and looked around. A small window was just above eye level and she jumped up to open it.

* * *

"Sam come on baby" Tom cried slapping her face lightly.

"Uhh" she groaned opening her eyes slightly.

"Come on baby we gorra get out of her" he said pulling her up and wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her. Her head lolled side to side unfocused, as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"No, got to help Sydney, Billy killer" she choked out as blood came from her mouth.

"Billy, did this" Tom said looking down at her. She shook her head.

"Okay but once we get Sydney we're leaving" Tom said gripping the hand rail to hold the two of them up.

* * *

"I'm gonna get back up" Dewey called running over to his car.

"And I'm gonna get my camera" Gale said running over to the news van. She opened the door and stepped in when she slipped on something. When she looked down she saw a pool of blood.

"Kenny" she called but there was no sign of her cameraman.

When she turned back around, she noticed something, Dewey was gone.

She run forward towards the house when a blood curdling scream erupted from the house. Gale panics and ran back towards the van and jumping in and starting the engine.

Sydney bashed on the window as she watched Gale run. She cried out to her but she couldn't hear her. No one could.

* * *

**So the fun's began. . . Chap 7 up soon**


	7. Retreats & Revelations

* * *

Screams erupted from the Television set as the film reached it's horrific climax. But Randy was nowhere to be seen.

Sydney lifted up an old tennis racket and slammed it hard against the glass. It shatter's in pieces and Sydney quickly pulls herself out of the window. As she does she loses her footing and is hanging from the window by her hands. She pulls herself up and looks around for a possible exit.

She drops down onto the bedroom balcony and climbs over the railings.

As she was about to leave go a hand gripped a hold of her wrist. _It was him_. Her foot fell and she dangled from the ledge the man trying desperately to pull her up onto the balcony. She screamed madly and turned and thrashed until with one final pull she tugged free and fell through the air.

She felt the ground getting closer and braced herself for the impact. Her back hit hard on Stu father's boat. Sydney cried out in pain but quickly hoisted herself off the boat.

* * *

Gale was about to pull off until she realized that she couldn't see through the window, putting on her wiper's and her headlights she sees something red dripping from the top of the van and her wipers were smearing it all over the window. Blood.

Suddenly a hand reached through the window and she screamed.

There stood Randy looking shocked.

"What's happening" he asked. But Gale in fright reversed throwing Randy backwards and peeled off down the drive.

She hit the brakes as she almost came off the side of the road when Kenny's body came sliding off the roof of the van and landed in a heap on the floor.

Gale screamed again and quickly pulled off in fear. Gale spins the car around and as she does Sidney appears covered in blood in the middle of the road waving her arms madly. Gale swerves to avoid knocking Sydney over. The tyre slipped into a ditch and sent the van plummeting into a mass of trees.

Sydney ran over to where the van had crashed and looked through the window to se a limp Gale. She cried out in despair and turned limping back up the driveway to the house.

She slowly limped over to the patrol van and jumps in. _Shit no keys_. She saw something moving up by the house and quickly flicked on the headlights.

As she did she saw Dewey standing in the doorway.

"Dewey| she cried jumping out of the van and hurrying up to the house. Just as she reached the front porch Dewey collapsed to the floor a blade sticking out of his back.

"Noo" she cried and as she did the ghost figure appeared behind him. Sydney turned and ran back to the jeep jumping in and pressing all the buttons down on the doors.

She watched as the figure leaned over Dewey and pulled something from his pocket. The keys. Her body shook to the core and she watched as the figure approached.

The figure ran up to the door and Sydney just in time pressed the lock button down her thumb firmly over it making it impossible to unlock. The masked man's face was only inches from her's.

Sydney pushed herself into the centre of the jeep her heart racing. _Where are you Sam you said you'd save me_ She thought to herself her nerve's everywhere.

Suddenly the lock on the passenger side pops up and she swung herself over pressing it down firmly securing it.

Behind her Sydney hadn't noticed the boot of the car raising slowly and silently.

A figure began to slowly crawl in behind her and suddenly his hand shot out and took a hold of her throat. She spun around and kicked her legs out at the man. He fell backwards as did she. She pulled open the door and crashed to the floor.

Sydney wriggled around on her stomach and quickly getting onto her hands and knees. Except when she looks behind her she sees that the figure has gone.

* * *

"Sydney" Sam called put as loud as she could. Tom turned around to face her.

"I don't think she's in here" Tom said and as he looked over her shoulder he saw the masked figure standing behind Sam hand raised.

"Sam look out" he cried pushing her out of the way and as he did the blade slammed into his chest. His breath hitched in his throat. He turned his head to look at Sam as he fell to the floor. She crawled over to him clutching her side.

"Tom come on speak to me" she pleaded pulling his head into her lap.

"I love you Sam, I really do" he said his voice fading. Blood spilt from his mouth.

"I know baby, I love you too, just hold on yeah" she whimpered stroking his hair. Tom looked up at her his eyes filled with love. His eyes then rolled backwards and his body went limp._ He was dead._

"Nooo' she cried pulling him closer. The ghost figure loomed just above her and she braced herself for what she was sure would be her death. The figure put the knife down and pulled of the mask.

"You bastard" she cried just before his fist came crashing into her face.

* * *

Sydney looked around. He had vanished. She was sure she had just heard her a scream. She hurried up the driveway and walked through the gate of the house.

She hurried over to Dewey's limp body and quickly reached for his holster pulling out his gun. Just as she does a voice came from behind her.

"Sydney, you gorra help me Tatum she'd dead" Randy stuttered walking towards her. Sydney raised the gun up high.

"Don't come any closer" she yelled pointing the gun at him.

"Don't shoot it's me" Randy cried advancing alightly.

"Don't come any closer", what if he was telling the truth she thought to herself. She didn't know who to trust anymore.

"Don't believe him Syd" came Stu's voice as he hurried up the path. "He's lying, he killed Tatum" Stu pleaded looking at Randy.

"Stay away " she cried aiming the gun at Stu.

"His movie nut mind has snapped, he's gone psycho" Stu said staring at Sydney his hands raised.

"Don't listen to him, it's him, he's the one who did this" Randy pleaded tears in his eyes.

Sidney flicks the gun between the two backing into the house.

"Come on Sydney, give me the gun" Stu said reaching his hand out.

"Fuck you both" she screamed jumping in the house and slamming the door shut. The two pounded on the door.

"No Syd please, he's gone crazy, please open" she heard Randy cry from the otherside. Suddenly the phone began to ring from behind her. She quickly answered it.

"Hello" she said breathlessly over the pounding of the door.

"Having fun Sydney" the voice laugh down the phone. Her body stopped in shock.

"Nooo" she screams throwing the phone against the wall.

Randy was screaming crying on the otherside of the door.

"Just leave me alone" she cried the scream ripping from her gut.

She backs away from the door and as she does a loud clunk was heard from upstairs. She spins around only to see Billy crawling from the bedroom clutching his chest.

"Oh god Billy" she cried as he rolled down the stairs. She ran over to him and lifted him off the floor.

"I thought you were" she cried her heart beating in her head.

"I know, I'm okay, gotta get help" he choked out painfully.

"He's out there" Sydney said the gun hanging loosely in her hand.

"Give me the gun' Billy said moving for the door. Sydney handed it to him but steped in front of Billy.

"No don't" Sydney cried. Randy continued to pound on the door screaming.

"Please he's gonna kill me" he yelled and with the Billy swung the door open and Randy came running in.

"Please help it's Stu he's gone mad" Randy begged backing away from the door.

Billy spun around standing up straight.

"We all go a little mad sometimes" he said before raising the gun and shooting Randy. His body jerked backwards and he fell to the floor.

"Huh, Anthony Perkins, psycho" Billy said smiling madly.

Sydney backed away from Billy her eyes wide.

"No, no, no" she cried as Billy's eyes were focused on her.

Billy stuck his tongue out and licked the blood off of his hand.

"Mmm, corn syrup, it's what's they used for the pig's blood in Carrie" Billy said maniacally, Sydneys eyes bulged widely.

Sydney walk backwards unaware at the figure standing behind her. She turns to run only to fall straight into Stu's arms.

"Stu, please you gorra help me" she whimpered clutching his shirt.

He looked down at Sydney and his lips curled up in an evil smile. He lifted his hand to reveal a small black compact cellular phone.

"Surprise, surprise" he said his voice distorted.

Sydney looks at Billy and then back to Stu and then back to Billy. Her mind was reeling. She looked over her shoulder and turned to run but is blocked by Stu. Billy approaches behind her trapping her in.

"Where you going. We got another surprise for you, Stu I believe it's your turn" Billy said and Stu turned and walked into the kitchen.

Sydney heard shuffling as if Stu was wrestling with something. But it seems as he was wrestling with someone as Sydney's father came into view bound and gagged.

"Daddy" she cried as she went to walk over to him but was stopped by Billy.

"Uh Uh close enough" he scolded pushing her back.

"Oh and we have another surprise for you too Sydney" Stu said walking into the kitchen. Billy pushed the kife up against her back.

"In there" he said and she obediently walked into the kitchen. As she did she saw Sam on the floor, blood pooling around her.

"Sam" she called put and she watched as the older girl lifted her head weakly. Her whole face was drenched in blood and dry tear tracks ran down her face.

"They killed him" she choked pointing at Tom who lay not far away. Sydney's hand shot to her mouth.

"Get over there by her" Billy said and Sydney ran over to Sam kneeling next to her.

"What have they done to you" she asked as she hoisted Sam to her feet, Sam' arm around her shoulder's and one of her arms around her waist.

"Billy, he stabbed me earlier, that's why I disappeared for a while, then Tom find me and we came to look for you, coz I promised I'd protect you, then Billy attacked us, he went to kill me but Tom saved me, pushed me out of the way, but he died" she choked out tears spilling form her eyes.

"Aww isn't this cute" Stu said psychotically clapping his hands.

"You should have gone" Sydney whispered.

"I wouldn't leave you" she said her voice hoarse.

"Well I guess it all comes down to this: Billy said rubbing the knife against his head.

Stu leaned over Sydney's father and placed the cell phone in his pocket.

"Won't be needing this now will we" he said grinning.

* * *

**So final chapters be up son guys review if you liked.**


	8. Secrets & Pshycos

"You're fucking Sick" Sydney yelled looking between the two.

"I think the term is psychotic" Stu said correcting her.

"You'll never get away with this" Sydney spat as she shifted more of Sam's weight onto her. Blood was pouring profusely from her head.

"Tell that to Cotton Weary, do you know how easy it was to frame him" Billy chuckled swinging the knife around carelessly.

"Yeah, all we did was watch a few movies, take a few notes, talk about life imitating art" Stu said pleased with himself.

The two advanced on Sydney and Sam, Billy stopping directly in front of Sydney and Stu looking over his shoulder smiling madly.

"Why" Syd said her hold on Sam tightening.

"Why, she wants to know our motive, but wait Norman Bates didn't have one" Billy said to Stu.

"Nope, neither did Hannibal Lecter" Stu said shaking his head.

"You see, it's scarier when there's no motive Syd" Billy said putting his face by her ear.

"I don't understand" Sydney said on the verge of tears. Sam's head lolled onto her shoulder weakly.

"We did her a favour, your mom was flashing her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone or something" Billy said cruelly.

"And let's face it Syd, your mom was no Sharon Stone" Stu said grinning.

"And your no fucking Norman Bates, your amateur's" Sam said raising her head her eyes filled with hatred. Billy's hand shot out and he punched Sam hard in the stomach.

"Was I talking to you Peyton" he said gripping her chin and raising her head. Sydney turned to look at Sam who's eyes were burning into Billy's.

"I don't know what your talking about" Sam gasped in pain.

"Don't fucking lie to me Peyton" Billy said wrenching Sam from Sydney and throwing her on the floor.

"I'm not, who the hell is Peyton" Sam said courageously. Billy gripped a hold of the knife and plunged it into Sam's leg. She screamed out in pain.

"Let's play a game shall we, I'm gonna ask you a question, you don't tell me the truth, I'll kill Sydney's father over there, you don't tell me the truth, I will torture Sydney right here in front of you" Billy said kneeing her in the face sending her reeling into the cabinets.

Sydney was stood there in shock. Peyton.

"Okay so why did you come over here then Peyton" Stu said standing behind her taking a fistful of her hair.

"For a new start" Sam said quietly.

"And why did you want a new start" Billy said as he held the knife tightly to Sydney's throat.

"I didn't have anything left back home" she whimpered in pain the blood gushing from her leg.

"And why was that Peyton" Billy almost screamed at her.

Stu put a hand to her face and stuck his finger into her cut on her temple.

"Because my family were dead" she screamed in pain falling forward. Tears spilt from her eyes.

"Good girl, now I'm going to read something out and I want you to fill in the blanks okay" Billy said as he left go of Sydney and pulled something from his pocket.

"Uh Hem" he said fake coughing before standing next to Sam who was on her knees. He took a handful of her hair.

_"Yesterday a family were found brutally murdered at their home in South Wales, the Stafford family were found in the early hours of the morning after a neighbor had heard gunshots, the only survivor was their 17 year old daughter, Peyton Samantha Stafford"_ he read out pleased with himself.

Sydney was stood there in shock. Sam looked up at Sydney tears in her eyes.

"So what happened then" Stu said as he swung his legs back and forth off the counter.

"We were sat down stairs watching the TV, when the door went, I got up to answer it and when I did, there was a man with a shotgun. He shoved it in my face and forced me back into the house. My father grabbed my little brother and my mother grabbed my little sister and went to run for the backdoor but another rman came running through a shotgun with him as well" she said her voice choked.

"And" Billy said as he tightened his grip on her hair.

"So they told us to get on our knees with our hands behind our heads" Sam said slowly looking at them all.

_"The people who did this were, Joey Williams and Stan Tanner, two local thugs_" Billy read out from the paper.

"Carry on" he said and she reluctantly did so.

"It was my mother on the end, little brother, my father, my little sister and then me, and they were shouting at us, mainly at my dad, saying how they were going to go down because of his testimony against their boss, they said that their lives had been ruined, so they were gonna ruin his. One of the men grabbed me and threw me though the glass table, he lifted me up again and slammed me into the wall, he turned to his partner and said, "What shall I do with her", and Joey replied, "Whatever you like", so he dragged me into another room and" she said as if she was in a trance. But she couldn't finish the sentence.

"And" Billy said yanking her upwards by her hair.

"And he raped me" she cried more tears falling down her face.

Tears slid down Sydney's face.

"When I came back out they threw me down with my family, I was soaked in blood where I'd been thrown about earlier, and then he lifted the gun to my mother's head, and pulled the trigger, I can remember her blood squirting all over me, he then put the gun to my 5 year old brother's head, he didn't understand, and they pulled the trigger, his blood spattering across me, My father was screaming and he jumped in the air and attacked the men, but two shotguns were better then one man, and they pumped him full of bullet's, I took this chance to run so I grabbed my little sister and ran, when I turned to look at my dad, they shot at me, once twice, three times, four times, every bullet hitting it's target. I fell to the floor and my 3 year old sister lay in front of me scared to death, and I can remember telling her to run and she did, she just about got to the front door, when they blew her brains out" she cried in agony her heartbreaking reliving the moment.

Sydney had crumpled to the floor the grief overcoming her. She looked at her father who was lying there shocked.

"Oh there's more come on" Billy said kicking her in the stomach again.

"I tried so hard, I crawled to the door, but one of them grabbed my foot and dragged me all the way back, at that moment I just wanted to die, so I didn't fight them. They flipped me onto my back and hit me with the gun, I can't even remember how many times they did to be honest, when they stopped doing that they put the gun to my head and cocked the gun, and as he was about to pull the trigger, the police came bursting in and killed them, then it all went black" she whimpered.

"Oh look at this a newspaper clipping from two weeks later, _Peyton Stafford survivor of the Stafford murder's has woken from her coma, the surgeons were about to turn off her life support when she opened her eyes. Earlier in the week the doctors announced that they feared she was brain dead, but they call this incident a miracle_", "You're a little miracle ain't ya'" Billy said laughing in her ear.

"No, I guess I just had something to live for, and that was to protect people like Sydney from people like you" she cried swinging her hand up into Billy's thigh. She stuck the screwdriver deep into his leg and twisted. He screamed in pain and dropped the knife to the floor suddenly.

Sydney ran forward pushing Stu backwards off the table and ran over to her father quickly untying his legs and ushering him out of the room. She looked behind her and saw Billy writhing around clutching his leg and Sam was slowly crawling towards her. Sydney ran forward and lifted her up pulling all of her weight onto her.

As they got out of the kitchen Billy came flying from nowhere crashing into the two of them and knocking them down to the floor.

"You bitch" Billy screamed as he punched Sydney across the face. He pulled his hand back and hit her again and again. Sam turned onto her front and pushed herself up against the wall.

"Do you wanna know the real reason why we did this Sydney" he snarled grabbing her by her collar and hoisting her half way off the floor.

"It's because your slut of a mother was sleeping with my dad, it's her fault that my mom left" and with this he sent another spiraling punch into her face and she fell back to the floor.

Sam leant up against the wall, her vision was blurry as blood seeped into her eyes and she swayed on the spot. Once she managed to focus she lunged forward at Billy knocking him off Sydney.

"Go Sydney" she said her voice hoarse as she kicked her legs out wildly. Billy flew backwards into the drawers. Sydney ran off into hiding.

"Where is She" Billy growled putting his foot on her stomach and applying some pressure.

"I don't know" she gasped out agonizingly.

"Sure you do" came Stu's voice as he walked out of the kitchen holding his bloody head.

"Well we may as well just get this over with, Sydney's gonna miss the best part" Billy chuckled amusingly picking up the butcher knife and facing Stu.

Sam braced her self for what she thought was certain death, but was shocked when she saw Stu clutching his side in pain.

"Jesus that hurt, my turn" he said taking the knife off Billy.

"Remember, stick to the side don't go too deep" Billy said and Stu plunged the knife into his stomach.

"Jesus, fuck that hurt" Billy cried grasping his side tightly. Sydney looked on from the crack in the cupboard and watched as the two went at each other with the knife. She looked down and could see Sam pushing herself ever so slowly away from the two.

"Okay enough" Stu said and pushed himself up against the banister breathing heavily.

"Now, let's finish this bitch off, and then we'll get Sydney" Billy said evilly. "Get the gun" Billy ordered and Stu walked into the kitchen.

"Shit" came Stu's voice as he fumbled around looking for the gun.

"Billy, where'd you put it" he called searching the foyer for the gun.

"On the table" he said back hovering just over Sam his foot back on her stomach.

"It's not here" Stu said hobbling weakly back into the room.

"Then where the fuck is it" Billy cried his eyes dancing dangerously.

"Right here asshole" came a voice and they looked up to see Gale Weather's standing there, the gun in her hand.

She took in the scene before her. Sydney looked through the crack and looked at Gale. Her body was in tatter's and her hair was a mess.

"I thought she was dead" Billy grumbled looking at her.

"She looked dead, still does" Stu whimpered in pain.

"Yeah well it didn't stick" she said as she fired the gun. The bullet soared from it and slammed straight into Stu. He stopped for a moment before falling to the ground. Dead.

At the same time Billy ran forward and rushed Gale knocking the gun from her hand. She fell backwards and her head smashed into the door rendering her unconscious.

Billy bent down and picked up the gun waving it about in his hands.

"Aww, looks like I'm gonna get my ending after all, then again, so are you" he said as he put the gun above her head. She clamped her eyes shut.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the phone rang. Billy stared at it before slowly walking over to it.

"Hello" he answered suspiciously.

"Are you alone in the house" came Sydney's distorted voice.

"Bitch, where the fuck are you" he screamed loudly.

"Not so fast Billy, we're gonna play a little game it's called who just phoned the police and reported your mother fucking ass" she said pulling the distorter away from her mouth and revealing her natural voice.

"I'm gonna rip you up bitch, just like your slut whore of a mother" he screamed wildly slashing at the furniture. The gun had fallen to the floor and Sam slowly reached for it the movement causing her pain. As she went to Grab it Billy's foot kicked it over by the ajar front door. Sam lay on her back blood pooling around her head lolling heavily from side to side.

"You gotta find me first you pansy assed mama's boy" she yelled down the phone hanging up. He threw the cell at the wall in a rage.

"Look's like what you planned won't be happening no more Billy, looks like there ain't gonna be a sequel" Sam gasped from the floor spitting blood from her mouth.

He stopped and his head turned to look at her.

"Why did you keep me alive Billy" she grumbled rolling onto her side facing him trying to distract him.

"You were a good tool, actually I don't even know why I kept you alive, I didn't even mean to, you were meant to die out there" Billy growled towering over her.

"But I mean, when I came into the house, why" she asked again her eyes darting to Sidney who was hiding in the closet.

"You know the satisfaction I got from watching you scream and cry while your boyfriend died the hero in your arms, I'm sure something like that happens in romeo and Juliet, it was so poetic" Billy said sarcastically circling her like a vulture.

"And what did you get from exposing me huh, what made you feel so big" she said as she pushed herself up using the last of her strength.

"More satisfaction, you know the thrill you get when you know you've really caused some internal damage, it's not the same as the physical side, it lasts longer and it fucks that person up, just like it did Sydney" Billy said watching as Sam got onto her hands and knees.

"You were still gonna kill me even if I did let you blackmail me and force me to sleep with you" Sam said her head falling forward onto her chest.

"Yeah, except it would have been quick and painless, not like now though, you've been dying slowly for the last hour, your pain must be excruciating" he said twirling the knife in his hand and advancing forward.

"I'm not gonna lie to you" she said barely above a whisper.

"Then tell me where Sidney is" he said pushing the tip of the blade into Sam's stomach. She winced in pain her hand gripping tightly onto his shirt for balance.

"No" she said bravely and her eyes darted once more to Sydney.

Sydney looked into Sam's eyes, she knew that look anywhere, that was the look that says thank you, the look you get just before you die.

"You lie'd to me Peyton, I'm disappointed" Billy said tipping his head to the side and plunging the knife into her abdomen. Her eyes opened wide as did her mouth. At this Sydney charged out of the cupboard and plunged the umbrella into Billy's back. He turned yanking the knife out of Sam roughly. His knifed hand flew through the air and Sydney ducked it and plunged the umbrella into him again and again until he crumpled to the floor.

She watched him go down and silence had descended on them all. Sydney jumped as a hand gripped her ankle and she looked down to see Randy clutching his chest.

"Syd" he cried weakly and she fell to her knees next to him dropping the umbrella.

"Randy" she said back putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what I hate most about horrormovies? The final scene...it just goes on and on...and it gets so stupid..." Randy managed to get out before a fist came crashing into his jaw knocking him out. Billy grabbed Sydney by her throat and pinned her down to the floor viciously.

Sidney struggled under Billy's weight and she quickly dug her nails into Billy's chest wound just as Stu had done to Sam earlier. He screamed bloody murder and his hand scrabbled out next to him and grabbed the fallen butcher's knife. He raised it up high and the silver flashed across Sidney's eyes. And just as he was about to bring it down a shot rang out and Billy went toppling off her lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Sydney crawled away from him and looked up to see Gale her hand in a death grip on the gun smoke seeping from it. She looked at her face and their eyes met. At that moment they knew they had reached a truce.

"Give me the gun" Sydney said as she reached for the gun off Gale. Gale handed it to her and aimed it at Billy.

"Be careful" Randy croaked heaving himself up. " This Is when the killer gets up for one final scare" Randy said.

"Not this time, this Billy stud bucket is for having an incredibly small weenie" she said and just as his eyes opened and he sat up for another attack she pulled the trigger the bullet going cleanly into his head.

Silence descended upon them once more when suddenly the cupboard burst open. They all jumped and turned to see Mr Prescott still bound and gagged falling from the cupboard.

"Daddy" Sydney cried running over and untying her father.

Sam lay on her side the blood dribbling from her mouth. She didn't know where she was,_ what had happened_.

"Uhh" she moaned from the floor trying to get anything about but failed miserably.

"Oh shit, Sam" Sydney cried as she finished untying her father and run over to her friend. Sirens could be heard in the backround.

"Come on Sam, it's gonna be okay, an ambulance will be here soon, just hang on" Sydney cooed stroking the girls blood matted hair. Sam stretched her hand out to her side and took a hold of Tom's ice cold one. She squeezed it weakly.

"Come on Sam, you're my hero, I can't lose you, I've lost enough people in my life" she said her voice childlike as tears fell freely. Sam didn't say anything her eyes just boring into Sydney's.

And then everything faded to black.

* * *

**So is she gonna die, is she gonna live, who knows final chapter up next ;/**


	9. Survivors & Cemetries

_Three weeks later . . ._

* * *

Sydney was sat down next to a grave her hand tracing the headstone slowly, feeling every groove of the cold marble.

"You know, you didn't deserve to die, you never did nothing wrong" she said to the grave placing the flowers down "You didn't deserve to go the way you went either" she said her face somber.

An eerie silence fell upon the graveyard. The only sound was the rustle of the wind through the trees.

Sydney sat there for what seemed like hours when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head to look at the person.

"Come on, it's getting cold" the girl said as she outstretched her hand for Sydney to take it. Sydney did and pulled herself to her feet.

"Why us" Sydney asked as they walked back to the car.

"Just an obstacle that fate threw at us" she replied limping over to the driver's door.

"Why no one else, why at us" Sydney muttered. The question had been playing on her mind for the last few weeks.

"Because, I don't think anyone else would have survived, what doesn't kill us, makes us stronger" she replied turning the ignition.

"I know, but it killed other people, people who didn't deserve to die" Sydney said her gaze following the trees as the car slowly moved past them.

"The question is, did we deserve to live, and if we did then what do we live for" the girl said back her eyes concentrating on the road.

"I don't know Sam, I really don't know, but we've got the rest of our lives to find out" Sydney said back looking at Sam. She looked slightly better then she had but was still in a mess. Her leg was bandaged up and she was meant to be on crutches, but as stubborn as she is, refused to. The right hand side of her face was cut and stitches still lingered on the surface.

But something was missing, that spark that was once lit in her blue eyes had gone, that bit of life which made her, had fused. Sydney knew that Tom was that spark, and with him gone, Sam was a broken girl.

"Yeah, I suppose we have Syd, So where do we go from here" Sam asked as they drove along an empty road.

"College" Sydney smiled as they drove down the long road.

"That sounds good" Sam replied her eyes lighting back up.

"It sure does".

* * *

**So what do you think, I will be doing scream 2 as well, and three coming soon**


End file.
